Boys, Guys, Men, Males!
by xmakeitamemory
Summary: DISCONTINUEDIts a story of a normal girl.Shes like us.she’s in that stage, the strange stage of the mystery that is boys, men, guys, and well, males.Its her story that is no others, but everyone can take from. S&S, T&E Flames accepted,rated for language
1. At the start

**An- so. Uhh. Review please.**

Disclaimer- I don't own ccs

* * *

Boys, Guys, Men, Males!

It's a story of a normal girl. She's like us. And she's in that stage, the strange stage of the mystery that is boys, men, guys, and well, males. It's her story that is no others, but everyone can take from.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**At The Start**

Ugh, my breath stinks. Again. Squeezing a large amount of toothpaste on my frayed toothbrush, the sounds of harsh brushing match the tempo of the fast paced music vibrating throughout the house. They say water, lots of it helps too. Stinky breath I mean. I dance, or try. The mirror reflects a girl with foam about to burst from her chapped lips, moving her upper body a bit too… erratically. So. Who am I? I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'd say I was 15, but then I'd be lying. I'm really 14 and 3 quarters of the way. Hey, no difference right? Whatever. High school is gay. They're all racist losers. That's why I'm glad it's summer. Summer of '06 really. I wanna have fun this summer. Go wild, but not with this dancing. I glare at my reflection, and turn to rinse my mouth in the sink.

I wanna meet a someone. Not a boy, not a guy, not a man. Fine. I admit it, I don't know the difference. Well, I know what a man and what a boy are… Men are strong, tall, buff, yet old. Boys are idiots, think we girls have cooties, and have pimples the size of craters. Tomoyo says differently, but I don't care. She's my absolute best friend, and we're like the craziest of the craziest people you'll ever meet. But this summer? I don't think we'll meet any of those kinds of… people. We're staying in our small little town of… Cherry Hill, New Jersey. Boring ole place. Don't know how we'll meet ANYONE. Oh well. Looks like I'll be stuck with SAT prep and more piano practice than ever. Plus track. Maybe I'll run everyday. No, I'll run twice!

HAHAH. Wow. I just laughed out loud! HAHAHA. Oh mother. Mom's back. My small hands move to shut off the music, turn on the lights, (even if it's day) and grab a pencil along with one of the many heavy SAT books laying around.

I jump up out of my chair, speaking a little too loudly and cheerfully, "Hey mom! What's up?"

She mumbles a small, "Fine."

Hmm. Sounds like her day did not go well. Whatever. At least out of danger.

"Why is there nothing written on the page Sakura?" her lengthy purple- gray hair whirls around to reveal accusing green eyes.

I know this one, and I'm prepared. Turning back a page, I show the messy work and answers.. From a month ago. But she doesn't need to know that. I stare at her knowingly.

Heaving a sigh, she says, "Okay… You're done. Wait. Did you do piano?"

HAHHA. I'm smart, I know this one too. I point to the piano and display the messy music splayed across the stand. Grinning inwardly, I knew she had nothing to counter this either…I had dusted away the dust from the keys… Man I'm too smart. Hesitating, she gives an uncertain glance towards me and gives in once again.

"You're free. Go off to your little computer games, or whatever," her tired voice sounds in the air.

"Can I go out with Tomoyo? We want to go to the mall," I blatantly asked her.

The silence unnerved me, and I quickly added, "I got rides from Tomoyo. And I finished SAT, and piano!"

Once again… silence.

"Fine, be good. Go ahead," and that was that.

"We are GOING TO THE MALLLL, WE'RE GOING TO THE MAAALLLLL," Tomoyo and I sang to the beat of "wind it up" by Gwen Stefani.

(Good song btw, okay I'll shut it)

Well, we didn't make it far until we reached the bustling crowds of the Freehold Mall.

Once out of the car, and away from prying ears, I shouted, "Yes! Can't wait for some hott guys!"

Tomoyo, her amethyst eyes gleaming, replied with a, "12 o clock. Or 6 o clock. Wait you're facing this way so… 4 O CLOCK!"

"You sexy girls talkin bout us?" a rich baritone voice purred in my ear.

Surprised, I jumped, only to come face to face with twin chocolate eyes, and amber hair streaked with pink. Yes, pink. Next to him stood a tall deep midnight blue eyed, black and blue haired man with square glasses framing his entrancing eyes.

"Holy mother…" Tomoyo mumbled.

Well she's right. they are so fucking hott. Damnn. Too bad their asses.

Coming to my senses, I disgustedly told him, in some nice colorful words, "Fuck off you horny bitches, I don't need to be the daily fuck of the day."

Tomoyo, conveniantly forgetting their hottness, also sneered and spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Why aren't you moving? Stupid asses are deaf Sakura, lets go… at least we can still get some shopping in."

Eek, they PISS ME OFF. The guys flirtatious faces turned cold, as the pink haired guy icily said, "Man what's up with the dog show today? Looks like some are PMSing Eriol. Lets skip this bunch."

Eriol. So that's the bluey weirdo. He'd look good with Tomoyo. HAHHAHA. If she takes me to Abercrombie.. I'll threaten her with him!

Rolling his blue eyes Eriol nodded, and pointed to some slutty girls, "MMM. Yum, let's aim for the hotter ones over there."

Glaring at their backs, Tomoyo dragged me towards the first store…. ABERCROMBIE?!

"You know I hate this stupid overpriced, gay, ugly store," I whined to Tomoyo.

She ignored me as I desperately searched for Eriol amiss the crowd. Eriol is standing very close to those sluts. Ugh, I wonder…I wonder if my breath smelled while they were talking with us. Hmmm. Whatever.

As Tomoyo dragged me in, Eriol's eyes turned back towards me and our eyes caught in a eye-lock. Similar to a lip lock. NO looking away. Hahha. I crack myself up. NO glaring either. Hm. Well, I'm gonna glare. Snicker. His eyes narrow at my glare, and he abruptly looks away, and I'm dragged into a heaping pile of clothes next to Tomoyo. Oops. I forgot about the whole.. threaten Tomoyo with Eriol thing. Shit.

**no offense to abercrombie. Also I understand. I have other stories.. But I just don't like them. Heh. So those are on hiatus. Yep. Or I might just discontinue. Well, review! **

**i hate to do this.. but please 2 reviews? then ill update. i promisee.  
**

**sophia**


	2. Toilet Episode

Disclaimerr- don't own it.

Thanks kiwiwierdo and dbzgtfan2004 and connie for reviewing!

Boys, Guys, Men, Males!

It's a story of a normal girl. She's like us. And she's in that stage, the strange stage of the mystery that is boys, men, guys, and well, males. It's her story that is no others, but everyone can take from.

**Toilet Episode**

So I'm sitting… on the computer. Beautiful. Wasting more precious time on this stupid thing. Well, not like I have much to do anyway. SAT's do not count. I could be….. Reading? Eh.. Sure. Whatever. I can not believe I'm still thinking about those bastards. After Abercrombie I managed to drag Tomoyo into Wet Seal and stuff. She hates that store.. Cheap she says. Pff. Like so my favorite. Ew, I sound like one of those airless stuck-up brats. Hahaha, oh well. So. That guy… I think he was a man. Well, both guys. Ew this is confusing. Guy: general term to use for males in general. I got one down I think. I think both guys.. (I'm even putting the terms to use!) are boymen. Or… bome. Yeah, see they were hott, with no craters. But they were way immature and big asses. So half and half! Okay, so making up my own words are kinda crazy. That pink haired one was so fucking hott. Mmm, yum. Oh look! Tomoyo's on aim!

LtsgetLOUDxx: Tomoyoo!!!

FashionXOpassion: Hey Sakuraa.

LtsgetLOUDxx: Omg you know those asses in the mall?

FashionXOpassion: Mhm. That blue haired one was hott.

LtsgetLOUDxx: I cant stop thinking bout them. Lol.

FashionXpassion: Nicee. You'll forget about them.. I mean not like we're gonna see them again..

LtsgetLOUDxx: true..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAKURA?!" my mom screamed from the door.

LtsgetLOUDxx: shit pos. ttyl, bye.

**LtsgetLOUDxx has signed off.**

Oh shit. Not again. Shit. Shitshitshitshit.

"I was… um…" I turn to nervously grin at her.

"Sakura, Sakura.. When will you learn! You went to the mall already.. And you hadn't even finished SAT's. I was giving you a break! I swear.. Children these days.." she sighed in pity gazing at me.

"How bout this. Clean the toilet. NO, the whole bathroom," her cruel punishment hit me.

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Our bathroom is so shitting dirty. Ew.

"How about I do the sat, play extra piano, do-" my desperate chatter was cut of by my mothers hard glare.

How can she do this to me. Roar. The yellow gloves stretched against my hands as I grabbed the Ammonia, Clorox, Windex, and comet. Along with sponges, rags, and toothbrushes. Our bathroom is fairly big, for we do live in a large house. Not the mansion kind.. But still pretty big. The bathroom… it may not stink because of the febreeze, but the toilet was yellowing and the sinks needed a bit whitening. I guess I'll start with the toilet. I bleached the toilet, and quickly rubbed the Clorox in. Ugh, I hate the smell is soo… nauseating. Leaning over to flush the toilet, I accidentally knocked over the bottle of ammonia. Crap. As it spilled in the toilet, I quickly grabbed it and put it back on the counter. Suddenly the smell seemed to grow even worse.. What the fuck? I'm seeing spots. Black spots… They're turning into one big black one…

The sounds of siren's filled the air as Syaoran Li walked by. Glancing at the ambulances being escorted by police cars he wondered what had happened...

**Madd short. But I wanted a cliffy. So, next one's coming pretty soon. **

**Please, at least two reviews per chapter? **

**xoxosophia**


	3. We Meet Again!

Disclaimer- tis not mine.

Thanks for reviewing rYoU sHiRoGaNe kAwAiI-nEsS, connie, and kiwiwierdo

**Syaoran Li pink/brown haired guy in mall. Duh. **

**When ammonia and Clorox is mixed together.. The fumes deadly. Or so my science teach says (:**

Boys, Guys, Men, Males!

It's a story of a normal girl. She's like us. And she's in that stage, the strange stage of the mystery that is boys, men, guys, and well, males. It's her story that is no others, but everyone can take from.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**We meet again!**

The pounding in my head seemed to be an endless gong vibrating throughout my whole body. Opening my eyes, it took a few minutes until I could make out the very un-colorful white walls of a hospital. Turning to my side I saw well… lets say and old man who was violently puking some green nasty shit.

What the fuck happened to me? All I remember is cleaning the stupid bathroom. Eww I think the old man's gonna throw some more up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK," my scream echoed around the room.

He just threw up on his cover.. And some just landed on **me... **Eweweweweewewewewew**ew!**

The nurses all rushed in, laughed slightly at my predicament, and hurriedly cleaned up the mess.

"What happened to me? I feel fine.. All I remember is cleaning the stupid toilet and then this really nasty smell…" I questioned the nice looking nurse.

I mean, don't ask the ugly one with the wart who doesn't even look like she likes working here. She would probably be like 'fuck off' but in nicer terms. Well maybe she wouldn't… but whatever.

"Oh, so you're that one," she smiled slightly.

That one? Eh? What the fuck? Her blonde hair swished slightly as she came towards my bed and her ruby eyes examined the computer thing taking my pulse. What's it called? Whatever. Well, she looks around 18... Wow. Must be smart to be a nurse. Her black roots are showing quite a bit. Oh god, Tomoyo said I do this too much. Judging people right and left.

"You see, you were using Clorox and ammonia to clean the toilet right?" she asked me.

Duh. Don't you always use that stuff?

"Yeah… well, I kind of knocked over the ammonia while using the Clorox," I flushed in slight embarrassment.

She smiled lightly and said, "Well Clorox and ammonia… they give off deadly fumes. It can kill you."

The warnings evident. So never use ammonia and Clorox. Got it….

"Oh. So I fainted, AND ALMOST DIED BECAUSE I CLEANED A TOILET?!" I screamed.

"Precisely," was her reply with her eyes twinkling in amusement.

I hate when people use big words. And think I'm stupid…

"What the hell is all the screaming? Kill anyone yet Mei Ling?" a familiar rich baritone voice sounded in he room.

Not that voice… No…

"No Syaoran, I didn't. And she's screaming for a good reason. She almost died from cleaning a toilet," Mei Ling, I'm guessing the nurse, haughtily replied.

I closed my eyes shut once I saw the pink and brown haired head poke through the doorway. Cleaning a toilet. Sounds funny. OH mann…

"Seriously. Cleaning a toilet. Mei Ling, what did you really do?" the voice came closer.

It was laughing at me.. Mocking me. Well. Not like he's gonna remember me… And I opened my eyes, keeping a calm composed expression.

"Well, dear cousin.. It so happens that ammonia and Clorox are cleaning products that when used together… can kill," Mei Ling said with an air of importance.

I hope it's a calm composed expression.

"So. Who's the patient the girl or the old man?" Syaoran, that guy, questioned.

"Damn he's stupid," I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me!" I felt his electrifying gaze turn to me.

Err… Hi? Nice meeting you?

"Huh? What?" I put on a clueless face, well, hopefully it was clueless.

Glancing in the mirror on the wall across from me I saw a calm face with laughing eyes and a slight smile. Oops.. Got to practice that more. That is if I live to see that day. His gaze turned into a forceful glare. And then into one of recognition. The mirror now reflects a girl with apprehensive eyes and a calm smile.

Yet his lips, only opened say, "I'm Syaoran… And who are you?"

I can't tell if he's trying to make me look like a fool or not. Or if he's mocking me..

"Uhm, I'm Sakura," I could hear my own voice laced with confusion.

Weird. His expression says he remembers me.. but he says nothing. Well. I guess that's good for me!

"Oh, and nice to meet you," I said again.

He raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

A thick dampening silence stretched out in the room, blanketing the us in a nervous fog with no way out. Should I ask Syaoran if he remembers me? I mean it so looks like he does, what if I'm stupid and I thought wrong? I mean he could've thought he saw me somewhere else. Or he could have been looking at the old man and thinking he's my grandpa or some crap. Oh what the fuck, I'll just ask him. As I opened my mouth, both Mei Ling and Syaoran did too but before any of us could say anything

The… the old man hurled again.

**Weird way to end.. But I wanted to update so I had to cut it short. More after 2-3 reviews!**

**REVIEW….**

**xsophia**


End file.
